A night to remember
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Ruffnut decided to celebrate Astrid's last days of freedom, and what better with drinks! In their drunken stats Astrid will let a few secrets out of her personal life with Hiccup, while Ruffnut will annoy her friend in many creative ways. But when Snoutlout hears about this night, he decided to do the same with Hiccup...and no one will know what will happen when Hiccup gets drunk.
1. Bachelorette party

**A night to remember**

 **Bachelorette party**

Astrid was never into these girly things the other girls in Berk enjoyed to do, talking about boys, doing their hairs, and you know what. She preferred weapons, weapons, and of course weapons! So boys were on the very bottom of her list, but that didn't stop Snoutlout from trying to steal her heart. She preferred on cutting his head off with her axe, but all of that had changed when she fell in love with Hiccup. Astrid never thought that one day she would be getting married to Hiccup Haddock, she never liked him before but things changed after the Red Death. But here she was, she was about to wed the man of her dreams just two days away, but she wasn't going to say goodbye to her single life just yet. Ruffnut had the brilliant idea of celebrating her friend's last days as a single woman, and of course the perfect way was with alcohol!

"Hiccup! I'm heading out" shouted Astrid while she opened the door. Hiccup took Astrid's hand as he kissed her on the cheek, Astrid just adore it when Hiccup did this. A few years ago she would have broken his hand, and here she was about to marrying him. Astrid had been waiting for her proposal for a long time, and when Hiccup finally did. Astrid was just overwhelmed by joy, well just before she punched him in the shoulder that is.

"Have fun but not too much fun" Hiccup said, Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance. She punched Hiccup on the shoulder, before she pulled him back and kissed him on the lips.

"See you later, babe" smiled Astrid, Hiccup waved at Astrid while he closed the door behind her. Ruffnut impatiently tap her foot, "I'm here!"

"Hurry up!" shouted Ruffnut, Astrid ran towards her friend when she notices Tuffnut wasn't with her. It wasn't often you saw one of the twins all alone, they did many weird things together and most of the time it wasn't good. Astrid can easily remember the time when Ruffnut and Tuffnut, had a competition on who can eat the most dragon's berries...it didn't end too well. The twins spent the next two weeks in the bathroom, puking ands other things.

"Where's Tuffnut?" Astrid ask, Ruffnut rolled her eyes in annoyance before she kick a rock.

"It's a girl's night out, Astrid" Ruffnut said while she wraps her arm around her, "Tuffnut's a guy... duh!"

"Let's just go" said Astrid. The two made their way to Berk's most popular pub, Ruffnut basically kick the door down and sat her friend at a table.

"WE NEED SOME DRINKS!" shouted Ruffnut while she slaps her hand onto the table, the bartender brought two drinks, he places them onto the table before Ruffnut drank it all down and ask for another. The bartender rolled his eyes while he went to get another round of drinks, "He's cute!"

"Not really" said Astrid while she took a sip of her drink, Ruffnut took Astrid's drink out of her hand and chug it down. "HEY! What was that for? He's bringing you more" shouted Astrid

"Hm! You were never into man like me, before it was because you were never interested in this stuff and now you're betrothed" Tuffnut said while she threw the mug away, she wraps her arm around her neck "I really thought you would die single…. sigh…. or that I'll be hitch before you"

"Looks like I beat you to it" said Astrid, the bartender brought four drink and place them down. Ruffnut grab onto his arms and bat her eyes at him, she drew little circles on his arm.

"Hey…what's your name?" Ruffnut ask

"Enjoy your drinks" he said while he pulled his arm away and left

"Looks like you chase another guy away" teased Astrid, Astrid drank down her drink along with the second one. Ruffnut glared at her and smirk, she knew the exact words to annoy her friend "That's what now? Eleven?"

"Maybe I should hook up with Hiccup?" Astrid immediately stared at her, Ruffnut smiled since she knew she got her attention. Astrid was always so protective of Hiccup, or she was protective when it came to other women that is. He was the chief's son, the future chief, he could get any women he wanted. Daughters from other villagers, many who were much more beautiful then she was, much more lady like then she was. And she didn't want to lose him for some princess, who could barely hold a sword to even save her own life. "Get him drunk…...and…!" Astrid suddenly punched Ruffnut across the face.

"Hands off my man!" shouted Astrid, Ruffnut just burst into laughter… yea she was defiantly drunk and she only drank three cups. Ruffnut was never good at holding her alcohol, Tuffnut wasn't any good either.

"I'm just joking, Astrid" Ruffnut said, she stood up and sat back down, taking another sip of her drink. Astrid just smiled and sat back down, she knew Ruffnut would never do something like that, and Hiccup wasn't her type of man anyways.

Astrid and Ruffnut continue their night of drinking, and drinking, and drinking some more. So much that both were extremely drunk, and could barely form phrases.

"So-si-so tell me…...ha-ga-fave you done it?" Ruffnut ask while she missed her mouth and drank only half of her drink.

"D-f-done what?" Astrid ask while she lay her head on the table

"Y-y-you know…...h-a-d sex?" Ruffnut ask, Astrid lifted her head from the table and stared at her. Astrid lifted her finger and place it in front of her mouth, she made a 'sh' sound.

"It's a –s-f-secret" she said, Ruffnut gave Astrid a weak punch before, her arms hit fin air.

"C-c-come…. -y—w-were friends" Ruffnut said, Astrid thought about for a second. Usual Astrid would never ever tell something like this to Ruffnut, Ruffnut is her best friend but a subject like this wasn't something she would share with her. But that something sober Astrid would never ever do, drunken Astrid on the other hand was delighted to do so.

"c-c-a-couple of times" Astrid admitted, Ruffnut just burst into a drunken laughter. Astrid for some reason joined along with her, the two laugh for what seem to be hours on end.

"D-e-details" Ruffnut requested. Astrid spent the next hour telling Ruffnut everything, she and Hiccup have done together. Their first time, their techniques, their secret times they did it when no one was looking, Astrid was telling her everything.

"Man! I-I-m-I wouldn't mind-d-d-doing him…" Ruffnut said as she wrap her arm around her friend, "E-v-g-n….ug…. a kiss"

Astrid sat up and got the best idea in her life, she didn't want her friend to miss out on the fun.

"Y-s-u-s-ti-you should kiss him!" she shouted, Ruffnut smiled and patted her on the back.

"G-as-great idea!" Ruffnut said to her. The two finally left the pub and made their way back to Astrid's home. Astrid and Ruffnut both entered the home, Hiccup walk out of the bedroom with just his pants on. Hiccup rub his head while he stared at the two drunken woman, they could tell he had been sleeping before they awoke him.

"Astrid?" Hiccup said

"Hey!" shouted Astrid while she stumbled to stand on her own feet, Hiccup was a bit surprise to see Astrid's drunk. It was something that rarely happened, and Hiccup knew Astrid could handle her alcohol…...so she must have drunken a lot of alcohol.

"Hey…hi…. hic….'hic'….Hiccup" Ruffnut said in her drunken stat, Ruffnut just threw her arms around his neck while Astrid just laugh in the corner. Ruffnut moved her hand down and just felt his bare chest, and Ruffnut was surprise how muscular Hiccup had become. The skinny kid from years ago, had grown into a fine, muscular young man. Ruffnut could see why Astrid decided to marry him after all, she wouldn't mind having a man like Hiccup.

"Ruffnut what are you doing?" ask Hiccup while he pushed her away, Astrid stop laughing for a second and just process what she was seeing. Ruffnut brought Hiccup closer, she places her hands on his cheek so he wouldn't be able to move. "Astrid?" Hiccup said, he couldn't believe Astrid was just letting this go on.

"You're soooooooooooo HOT!" Ruffnut said, Ruffnut suddenly kissed Hiccup straight on the lips. At that time Astrid had sober up a bit to realize what Ruffnut was doing, and she was not happy of what she was seeing.

"Ruffnut!" shouted Astrid, she stumbled towards Ruffnut but she collapses onto the ground. Hiccup pushed Ruffnut away, and he immediately went to her side, Ruffnut on the other hand passed out on the bed.

The next morning Astrid awoke in her bed, she held her head with a massive headache. Astrid rolled on her side expecting to see Hiccup, but was surprise to see Ruffnut? Astrid slowly got up from the bed, but immediately sat down since the room was spinning.

"Big night?" Astrid glance towards the doorway and saw Hiccup, he leaned against the door and just stared at her. Astrid rub her head in pain as the memories from last night returned, "Oh gosh…..."

"Here this will help" Hiccup gave Astrid a cup, she looks inside and stared at the strange liquid. "Gothi said it will help". Astrid gave a small smiled while she drank the liquid down, once she finished Hiccup took the cup away and sat down next to her. "Remember anything from last night?"

"Yeah…it coming back now" Astrid said, Astrid widen her eyes and punched Hiccup in the shoulder. "You jerk!" she shouted while she punched him once more.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup demanded while he rub his shoulder

"You kissed Ruffnut!" Astrid said, Hiccup just crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I didn't see any objections from your part, you were too drunk to realize it" Hiccup said, Astrid frowned at him, she pulled her fist back and was about to hit him. Until she realized Hiccup had a point, she was way too drunk to do anything…it was her idea too.

"I'm sorry…babe" Astrid said while she looks away, Astrid suddenly felt two arms wrap around her, she was brought into a hug. Astrid look into Hiccup's beautiful green eyes, she could always find comfort in his arms and reassures in his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, milady" Hiccup said while he kissed her on the lips

"Ugh! Never drinking that much again" said Astrid. Astrid gently held Hiccup's arm, she would have hug him but his arms were in the way.

"I hope you had fun at least?" Hiccup ask

"I did….and hm…..other things happened too?" Astrid said, Hiccup pulled away slightly and glared at her. "I may have told a few things about us…"

"Like what?"

"Ou…. our…...uh…...sex…. life" mumbled Astrid, Hiccup just stared in shock and just blushed. He glances back at Ruffnut who was still passed out, she knew everything now even their personal lives.

"Sorry" whispered Astrid, Hiccup just kissed her on the head before he held her hand. Astrid smiled while she wraps her fingers around his, she gently massaged Hiccup's hand with her thumb. Two arms suddenly wrap around Hiccup's neck, Ruffnut had awoken and it seemed she was still drunk from last night.

"Hey hot stuff" Ruffnut said while she kissed his cheek

"HEY! Ruffnut!" shouted Astrid, Ruffnut glance at Astrid and was greeted with Astrid's fist, knocking Ruffnut unconscious once more. "I thought I told you this already! Don't touch my man!"

"Your man?" Hiccup said, Astrid kissed his cheek "Yup! You're my man, now, tomorrow, and for many years to come"

"I like the sound of that" Hiccup said

Continue Reading for Bachelor party

 **End**


	2. Bachelor party

**A night to remember**

 **Bachelor party**

Astrid's headache eventually left and she felt much better, Ruffnut had sober enough for Hiccup to guide her to the door, tho she couldn't remember how she got a black eye? Ruffnut messed Hiccup's hair before she walks out, Astrid just glared at Hiccup before she walks away. Ruffnut was half way home when Snoutlout caught her, the two talk about Astrid's night out but luckily Ruffnut didn't say any secrets about her friend.

"A night out?" Snoutlout said while he rubs his chin, Ruffnut just walk passed him and headed home. Snoutlout loved the idea of drinking, well for Snoutlout any excuse to go out drinking work with him. Snoutlout quickly ran to get Tuffnut and then Fishlegs, Snoutlout just had to tell the two they were going out drinking and that's all they needed to go along.

"Feeling better now?" Hiccup ask, Astrid gave Stormfly some fish while she rub her head.

"Much better" smiled Astrid. Astrid walk away from Stormfly but ran her hand against her dragon's body, she held Hiccup's hand and just kissed him on the lips. Astrid broke the kiss after a short while since she had to breath, Hiccup smiled at her while he kissed her neck.

"HICCUP!" shouted Snoutlout's annoying voice which made children cry, wake up the dead, and dogs howl...well in Astrid's description it was. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Hiccup broke away from Astrid's embrace and went to see what Snoutlout wanted with him, Astrid was so pissed at Snoutlout! Hiccup and her were having a special moment together, and Snoutlout had to ruin it with his annoying voice. Astrid glance at some swords hanging on the wall...ideas started to form.

"I shouldn't..." Astrid said to herself while she walks away "This time"

Hiccup met up with Snoutlout and the others, they all had smiles on they face and Hiccup knew those smiles. They usually had smiles like this when they wanted to drink, and for some reason he was being drag along. Hiccup didn't mind alcohol but he didn't drink it much, Snoutlout and Tuffnut are the heavy drinkers in the entire village.

"What do you want?" Hiccup demanded

"We're going out and your coming!" Snoutlout informed him, Hiccup raised an eyebrow at them. Drinking with Snoutlout and Tuffnut...yup this won't end well, "I whether stay home with Astrid"

"Come on man! Guys night out" Snoutlout said while he wraps his arms around him, "No chicks"

"Women you mean" Hiccup corrected

"Yeah whatever" Snoutlout said, Astrid walk into the conversation and she could easily tell what was going on pretty quick. "It's not a request" Hiccup rolled his eyes in annoyance, before the next thing he knew he was being drag by Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

"Wait babe! Where are you going?!" shouted Astrid while she watches her fiancé being drag away

"A bad place..." replied Hiccup, Astrid knew what he meant. The pub, Hiccup called the pub a bad place since it is a bad place. Hiccup, Snoutlout, and the other two entered the pub and sat down at a table. The bartender from the night before, brought them a round of drinks, he had a feeling it would be a very long night.

"Alright!" Tuffnut shouted while everyone took their mugs, "Here's to Hiccup! Your single life is over! Sucks for you"

"What? So what? I want to get married" said Hiccup as he places the mug aside, Tuffnut and Fishlegs just drank their drinks down. Snoutlout on the other hand is going to make sure Hiccup would have the time of his life, Snoutlout took the mug and shoved it in his hands.

"Hiccup just drink and shut up" Snoutlout said while he drank his own drink, Hiccup poured the drink onto the ground and place the empty mug onto the table.

"I'm not going to drink" Hiccup said. Had they all forgotten that he was the chief of Berk? He couldn't really be drunk the next morning, he needed to act mature and being drunk isn't it. And he had never been drunk before, he wasn't sure what he would do...would he tell all of his secrets like Astrid did? He sure hope not! If Snoutlout heard what Ruffnut heard...he would never let it go, he would tell the entire village. Hiccup knew Tuffnut would get drunk and pass out in just half an hour or so, while Fishlegs would just leave since he has to get up early the next morning, and for Snoutlout...Hiccup would have to wait until he was too drunk to notice his departure.

An hour passed and Tuffnut was out cold, Fishlegs had left five minutes ago, and Snoutlout was slowly losing consciousness, Hiccup would be able to leave any time soon. But Snoutlout was going to make Hiccup drink no matter what, Snoutlout stared at his drink before he shoved it down Hiccup's throat. Hiccup pushed Snoutlout off, but he had slowed almost half of Snoutlout's drink.

"What was that for?!" shouted Hiccup while he whips his mouth, Snoutlout smirk while he watches Hiccup wobble a bit. Snoutlout took another mug and gave it to him, Hiccup stared at it and thought for a moment...one drink wouldn't hurt...

"Cheers man" Snoutlout said, Hiccup hit his mug against Snoutlout's before drinking the liquid down. A few moments later Snoutlout finally went out cold, but Hiccup suddenly found himself unable to stand.

"Wh...y..b-b-bas..." Hiccup got up from the table, he paid for his drinks and managed to walk out. Hiccup glance at the sky and stared at the stars "Whoa! So-so-pretty..." he mumbled.

"Babe?" Hiccup look down and stared at the blurry figure, "Hiccup?"

"Whoa! It's Mastrid..." Hiccup said as he started to burst into laughter, Astrid just hated Snoutlout even more. He had gotten Hiccup drunk! And the day before their wedding of all days! Snoutlout is going to lose his head, Astrid was going to make sure of that.

"Its Astrid, Hiccup" Astrid took Hiccup hand and started to lead him back home, but Hiccup had other plans in mind. He suddenly ran off "Hiccup wait!" Astrid quickly ran after him. Hiccup ran to the outskirts of Berk and claimed up a small hill, he opened his flight suit and just jump off, landing straight on his face.

"Ow..." mumbled Hiccup, Astrid quickly caught up to him and had a good guess what happened.

"I can see why you don't drink much" said Astrid while she held him up, Astrid folded the wings back into place, and buckled the rest of the flight suit. "Hiccup are you alright?" she asks while she turned the small nob, in order to bring the wing on his back into place.

"Mastrid...we should go swimming" he said

"Swimming? Hiccup we can do that another time, but right now you have to go back home and rest" said Astrid as she took his arm, Hiccup broke free from Astrid and just started to removed his armor. He threw the top half of his armour onto the sand, bare chest Hiccup started to work on his pants. "Dam..." mumbled Astrid while she stared at his chest, before she realized what he was doing. "HICCUP NO!" Astrid quickly pulled his pants up and buckled his belt before anyone could see.

"You're no fun" Hiccup said while he stumbled to walk, Astrid was once more a bit distracted. Hiccup had just recently started to work out, and with all the riding he does...well let's just say it did a lot of good for him. Astrid slap herself in the face, she always got caught in those dam muscle of his.

"Hey….! Mastrid, we should do it" whispered Hiccup with a devilish smile, Hiccup kissed Astrid's neck and moved his hand up her skirt.

"Hiccup we can't" Astrid said. Astrid had to admit she was enjoying this, but this wasn't the time to do so. Astrid unfortunately had to stop this before it could go any further, Astrid moved his hand away from her skirt.

"Come on!" Hiccup said, Hiccup tried to hug her but Astrid held him back with her hand.

"Dammit Hiccup!" Astrid had no other choice, she wasn't going to spend the entire night chasing him, making sure he wasn't naked, or having sex in public. Astrid punched him in the face, luckily she didn't have to punch him hard since he passed out. "Sorry" Astrid whispered.

The next morning, Hiccup awoke in his bed, shirtless and confused. He sat up and look around the room, he couldn't remember what happened? Where was his clothes? Where did Astrid go? And why did his face hurt?

"What in Thor?" Hiccup said while he got out of bed, the room spun a bit but Hiccup managed to brush it off. Hiccup's head hurt like crazy, he could understand what Astrid went through yesterday after her night. "Last time I follow Snoutlout" Hiccup said

"Hey babe" Hiccup glance at the bathroom door, Astrid stood in the doorway, she was placing her shoulder plates on. Astrid took Hiccup's folded clothing and place them on the bed, "You're a crazy drunk"

"A what?" Hiccup ask as he sat back down on the bed, Astrid sat down next to him and wrap her arms around his chest. Astrid always loved doing this, she enjoyed being close to the man she loved the most.

"A crazy drunk" Astrid said, Hiccup place his hand on her knee while he tried to understand what she meant. "You try to fly with your flight suit on a small hill, wanted to have sex with me in public, and then you wanted to go swimming naked"

"Seriously? Naked? Whaat?" Hiccup said, he couldn't believe he did all those things. Hiccup was hoping no one had seen him, the chief of Berk running around naked! Something he didn't want, "And you kept calling me 'Mastrid' instead of Astrid"

"Mastrid? Wow...I barely had four mugs" Hiccup said

"Did you see the size of those mugs? I don't understand how Snoutlout can just drink ten in one night" said Astrid, Hiccup smiled since she had a point. The mugs at the bar were pretty tall and wide, "Well, at least I got the chance to see the drunk Hiccup before we married"

"That's going to be the first and last time" Hiccup said, Astrid suddenly pushed Hiccup onto the bed, she sat down on his stomach while she places her hands onto his chest. Astrid bend down and kissed him on the lips, "You know...when you were taking your clothing off...it was a turn on"

"Astrid..." Hiccup smiled at her, Hiccup had notice Astrid ad become touchier ever since he started to work more. "Naughty girl are we?" he asks, Hiccup kissed her arm. Astrid joyfully messed his hair, before she sadly got off. She would have stayed longer, but Gobber had the tendency of showing up without any notice...and she didn't want Gobber to catch them during imitate moments. Hiccup got up from the bed and got dress, Astrid decided to help Hiccup with his armour. Something that took longer then usual, Astrid and Hiccup wouldn't stop kissing each other while Astrid's skillful hands place the armour on. They eventually finished and made they way towards the door, Hiccup kissed Astrid for a last time "See you tonight?"

"Looking forward to it" smiled Astrid, Astrid pressed onto the button which released the wing on Hiccup's back. Astrid burst into laughter while Hiccup pulled her hood onto her head, he gave her another kiss before leaving. Hiccup rub his head before he went out as well, Hiccup started his day until he found Snoutlout and Tuffnut laying on the ground, passed out, drunk, and naked?

"Oh man!" Hiccup said while he looks away from the scene. Snoutlout slowly got up, he glances around and was surprise to see his clothing were missing. "What the heck happened to you guys? Last time I saw you two, you were both passed out at the pub"

"I don't know? Hehe! Must have been a crazy night" Snoutlout said as he stood up, Hiccup lifted his hand to cover his eyes.

"You should probably get some pants…..." Hiccup said as he pointed to Snoutlout's area, Snoutlout look down and quickly covered his hand. A bright red came over his face as he quickly hid behind a rock, Tuffnut eventually awoke to find himself naked as well. Tuffnut quickly joined Snoutlout behind the rock, both faces red as a tomato.

"Dud! You have to help us!" Snoutlout said while he quickly glance around, hoping no one would show up. They were near the center of Berk, and the villagers were started to come out of their homes in order to start their day. Snoutlout and Tuffnut really didn't want the entire village of Berk to see them like this, Tuffnut knew Ruffnut would never let it go, and Snoutlout knew Astrid would just enjoy his embarrassment.

"No way! You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out" Hiccup said. Hiccup waved his hand at the two nudes idiots, Hiccup left the two and started his day.

 _Thanks for reading_

 **End**


End file.
